50 Shades of Blonde
by ukrexican17
Summary: After leaving Suna on bad terms, Ino's feelings still linger for the Kazekage and to make it worse, she receives a mission to be his guide. On top of that, Gaara proposes a mission for her to act as his lover so he can fool his council. With this Kazekage acting strange and Shikamaru acting stranger, Ino battles with her inner feelings for the two. (Sequel to 50 Shades of Sand).
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the picture used. The picture is a work from the person known as Annalizz. Check out her deviant art, it's great!**

* * *

The gust of wind blew causing leaves of green and strands of my blonde hair to obstruct my view. It was a comforting wind that caused a small smile to form on my lips. Today was one of those days where I needed a boost from a man who has been a second father figure to me. In the cemetery, there were genin cleaning the graves and families and other civilians visiting the graves of loved ones. I walked to the all too familiar grave releasing a breath of air. I placed down the flowers I had brought and knelt down to the grave. It had been six months post-Asuma. It had also been ten months post-Gaara. For some reason, the red head came across my mind and I needed to talk to someone about it.

"Sensei." I sighed as I stared at his grave in front of me. "It's been ten months today since we left Suna. And to this day, he still pops up in my mind. I don't know what to do."

I heard a few giggles as a group of children ran by, I looked up to smile at them to my left. One little girl stopped and waved and I waved back weakily. Another gust blew by with the rays of the sun causing me to squint.

"You said not to lose in love or ninjutsu to Sakura." I mumbled, tenderly running a finger on the engraved letters. "How, sensei? How?"

My voice came out weak and I looked down at the bouquet.

"She can cause an earthquake." A smile of pity formed on my face. "I can create a bouquet of flowers."

"She can heal anyone better than I can," I mumbled, frowning at the ground. "Yet, I can control the minds of many. But, she controls the hearts of all."

I could feel tears forming and I looked around quickly to see if anyone was nearby. The closest family stood many rows away.

"Listen to me. I'm ranting on and on about useless stuff." I smiled as I traced the letters once more. "I may beat her in ninjutsu, but in love that's something I don't think I can manage. How am I supposed to beat her?"

My lips began to quiver and I squinted at the grave to try and keep the tears down.

"How?"

"Being here won't help you." I heard a familiar mumble and I looked over my shoulder. Shikamaru stood above me, looking down. I gave him a soft smile, before turning away to wipe my face.

"Shikamaru." My voice came out hoarse and I cleared my throat.

"Morning, Ino." He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" My voice came out a little more harsh than I expected but damn it, you don't just sneak up on people like that!

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for you, Choji and I. When you weren't at the flower shop, I assumed you'd be here." He mumbled while sticking his hands in his pockets. I got up from my kneeling position and brushed the dirt off my knees.

"What's it about?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders before returning them to a slouch.

"She didn't say yet. I assume it's something to do with the diplomats visiting the area soon." He mumbled and looking off towards the sky. I followed his line of vision to see him staring at a cloud.

"Alright, let's go then." I spoke loudly while walking off towards the Hokage's tower.

As we walked towards the tower, I kept taking glances towards Shikamaru. A smile formed on my lips deceiving the small anger I felt towards him. Our team has grown closer than ever, especially after that one night. Sometimes that tension forms again but neither of us have acted on it. I was too afraid to in fear of him rejecting me again. Besides that everything was well, except for when Temari visited the village last month. He seemed to stick only to her and was avoiding us. I couldn't understand why. I walked around them once and when I waved, he quickly took her into a seperate direction. I was ready to bitch at him, but I didn't want to do it in front of her. When she left, he came back around as if nothing happened so I forgave him; after giving him a good punch.

"You're awfully quiet." Shikamaru broke my train of thoughts and I looked at him with a smirk.

"I thought you'd like that better." He smirked back before sighing.

"Yeah, but when you're quiet, you tend to over think a lot of things. Then I somehow get dragged into it and that all becomes troublesome." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shikamaru, if I talk too much I'm 'troublesome', when I'm not talking I'm 'troublesome'. I don't get you." I stated while attempting to mimic his voice.

"You're just a troublesome woman. No matter what you do." He mumbled with a sigh. "And I don't sound like that."

"To me you do." I smiled when he gave me a glare. "Yet, you always hang around me, why is that?" I looked at him through squinted eyes and a smirk on my face. He flinched a bit then he opened his mouth to talk.

"Maybe 'cause I-"

"Ino! Shikamaru!" Choji greeted enthusiastically while munching on chips. Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief and I shot him a quick glare. I wonder what he was going to say? I looked up and saw the entrance to the building. Jeez, we got here so fast.

"Hey, Choji!" I smiled and Shikamaru gave a nod.

We made our way to Lady Tsunade's room and I couldn't help but smile. We were silent but it was a comforting silence. Having a mission with all three of us was just beyond wonderful. We may not have Asuma, but we still preferred the three of us together. I looked towards them and they looked back. Choji was openly smiling with a crinkle in his eye. Shikamaru gave a slight lift of his mouth but that was all I needed. I knew they were feeling the same way. I tried to hold some trainings days a few times a week and a weekly dinner so we could all be together. I even found myself hanging out with them whenever we have our off days. Things between us have just gotten so much better. It helped me forget about all the bad.

Shikamaru walked in through the door and Lady Tsunade and Shizune smiled.

"Right on time." She greeted.

"My lady." I greeted to her with a brief nod. I stood in the middle of Choji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood to my left and Choji to my right.

"I have a mission for you guys that will be held here. It's a guide mission." She spoke calmly. She had the file in front of her on the desk. "As you know, we have some very important meetings coming up and I have some diplomats coming from different countries. A certain group is coming from Suna and you guys will be their guides and guards throughout their stay."

Oh no, Suna? My eyes widened at the sudden panic of possibly seeing Gaara again.

"This is big since the Kazekage himself will be present."

Oh kami, I'm done for. I felt tears of anger coming, but I tried to dismiss them. I succeeded, surprisingly.

"His two siblings will join him and each of you will be guiding them. Shikamaru, you are Temari's guide."

"Of course." He sighed. One down.

"Choji, you will watch after Kankuro."

Choji looked at her with a "hn" then a brief nod. That's two. Oh kami. I gulped loudly. My mouth and throat suddenly felt dry. The room started to feel fuzzy to me as well.

"Ino." I snapped out of my haze and looked at Lady Tsunade. "You are in charge of guiding and guarding the Kazekage."

Oh kami. I squeezed my eyes tight to fight back tears. I nodded slightly.

"Let me guide the Kazekage." Shikamaru jumped in. I looked at him and he looked at me briefly before returning his gaze to Tsunade. Kami, thank goodness for him.

"No." Her voice was stern. Shikamaru and I flinched. "These are the people I have assigned you. This is your mission. Understood?" She laid her hand on the desk with a loud thud and we nodded nervously to her. Kami, kill me now. "They will arrive tomorrow morning, be at the gate by eight."

"Thank you." Shikamaru murmured as we turned to exit her room.

"Ino, I want you to stay." I heard Tsunade speak and I suddenly became pale. Why me? Once Shikamaru and Choji exited the room, I turned to face her.

"Yes, my lady?" I tried to cover my worry. Her face became very stern and she pulled up the file.

"You were chosen by the Kazekage himself to guide him. He is also putting in extra pay for this. Don't mess it up. He wouldn't have chosen you if he had any doubt in you."

The words hit me like rocks and I tried to sink them in. He chose me? That bastard. I don't understand. He wants to obviously stay clear of me, so why would he want me to guide him? Maybe he just misses the sex. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Like he's getting any after the show he put on.

"Ino." I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Lady Tsunade. "I know something happened. You've been distracted in your work ever since you returned from Suna. Only recently after Asuma's death, have you returned to your usual self. I don't know if it's to do with him or what, but you are a kunoichi. Don't let your emotions get involved in your work, understood?" She looked at me harshly and I could see Shizune frown.

"Yes, my lady." I murmured with a nod. Have I been that affected from his rejection? I even neglected my kunoichi duties. I suddenly felt angry, very angry at him. If only I never had to go there. I would be fine as I was before.

"You are dismissed." She waved her hand and pushed the file towards me. I took it and I bowed once before exiting the room. When I walked out, Shikamaru still stood there waiting for me.

"What was that all about?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Apparently, Gaara chose to have me as his guide." I mumbled as we made our way towards the exit.

"Why?" Shikamaru tried to sound uninterested, but I knew he was.

"I don't know, but he put in a large sum of money for it." I mumbled again with a sound of annoyance in my tone.

"He's up to something. Don't let him get to you, Ino." Shikamaru cautioned and I looked at him then back to the floor.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to look at him, Shikamaru." I whispered as I tried to keep the tears down.

"Ino, you need to get over him. This isn't you. You're always crying when you think of him or you're sad a lot. It's all such a drag-"

"-I might end up punching him in the balls." I added and Shikamaru stopped to smirk at me, I returned a smile.

"Look are you okay, or do I need to come inside with you?" He sighed and I looked up to see the flower shop. Wow, I didn't even notice we stopped walking. He's right, my thoughts really do drown me out.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you, bright and early! Don't be late, Shikamaru." I playfully hissed at him and he gave a big sigh.

"I won't." He began to walk off as he waved his hand lazily back at me. "This is going to be one troublesome mission." He stated and I couldn't help but giggle. Same old lazy ass.

"Isn't every mission to you?" I shouted back and I could hear him chuckle lightly. He didn't respond though and I sighed softly. He was right though. This week long mission is going to be hell.

* * *

W

**Well, there you guys go. Here starts the new book and I hope you guys enjoy it! I will update sometime next week probably on Tuesday.**


	2. Reunited

I stood bouncing in place. My nerves jolted in my stomach and crashed into one another. I was biting the inside of my cheek with so much force, I didn't notice until I tasted blood. I was so damn nervous I skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning.

"Ino, relax." Shikamaru mumbled with a sigh.

"Easier said then done," I mumbled while tugging at the ends of my ponytail.

"What's taking them so long, I'm hungry." Choji whined with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Choji, you just had breakfast. Once they arrive, we'll go eat." I scolded him but he didn't seem to care. I blew at my bang while crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Besides who can be hungry at a time like this."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru mumbled while extending his arms behind his head. He leaned against the gate wall and stared up into the clouds. How he could just leave his attention to that amazes me. He was very calm and relaxed at the moment. I felt an instant pang of jealousy. Even Choji was pretty relaxed, besides the sound of growling hunger that came from his stomach.

Suddenly, I felt another pang of jealousy. Not from my teammates, but from the sand trio to approach soon. Temari will be in town, so Shikamaru will have his attention completely on her like usual. I wasn't sure how I would feel with her around. But, then again with all three of the siblings coming, we may all be hanging around each other more often. Which makes things worse. At least every time she was around, he would avoid us. Now I have to watch the two. Oh shit, then Gaara and Kankuro will be with us. How am I going to sit in a room with Temari and Shikamaru? How am I going to sit in a room with Shikamaru and Gaara? The last time I spoke to Shikamaru about Gaara… a blush crept on my face at the thought. I quickly looked towards Shikamaru and his attention was taken by the clouds above. Was that a one-time thing or did he have feelings for me? If only I knew.

"Ah, I see them. Finally!" Choji shouted too eagerly. Oh kami, I gulped as suddenly my heart dropped into my stomach. Here comes the moment of truth.

I turned to look ahead, where I can see three faint figures walking slowly. Temari's blonde, quad ponytails could be seen easily. Her large fan strapped to her back and her form fitting black dress. She really did have a body on her. Her figure was completey different from mine. While I was very thin with the body of a model, she had a thicker figure with bigger breasts and butt than me. She had the body of a kunoichi with a little more. She definitely filled the dress out... more than I ever could. Maybe that's why Shikamaru rejected me...

Kankuro's faint purple make-up could be seen from this distance as well. I rolled my eyes. Why he wore it? Beat me. I wonder what he looks like without it? Maybe one day Choji can get him to not wear it. I had a feeling he would be attractive. The other two siblings were, he had to be as well. Also wearing the hooded tunic, I've never seen his hair or body. What kind of body did that man have? Was he lean like Gaara or much more built? Was he skinny or chubby? He was probably incredibly attractive but no one knew it except his siblings. He's got to be one of those people.

Then, there was no missing it. His red blazing hair could be seen for miles. He approached closer and I felt a lump in my throat. Oh that soft tousled hair. It was even more mangled because of the wind. It shown a bright red with the sunlight hitting it. He looked so pale, yet he also shown in the light. I felt a pain from my heart and an itch from my hands. I wanted to touch him, oh I've missed him. But I was so angry with him. That bastard. How could he request me to be his guide? What is he up to?

Lost in my thoughts, I felt a familiar hand on my left shoulder. I looked over to smile at Choji as he smiled at me reassuringly. Oh, Choji's warm heart. He dropped his hand and there we stood. With I, in the middle, Choji to my left and Shikamaru to my right. How ironic it was when Gaara and his siblings arrived, with him in the middle, Temari to his left and Kankuro to his right. I never noticed the big difference in heights between Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro was definitely giant, just like Shikamaru. Gaara has grown like Naruto, but he still didn't match anywhere near in height to his older brother or Shikamaru.

"Look what the sand dragged in." Shikamaru mumbled lazily with a smirk resting on his lips. The sand siblings stood in front of us and my mouth dropped open.

Oh, Gaara was still as gorgeous as ever. His expression was neutral, but his eyes were soft. The jade green was highlighted by the sun and surrounding leaf background. He stuck out so much here. His red flaming hair- a bright contrast to the green trees and grass. Oh he made me so love stuck, I wanted to punch him.

"Nice pun, I like it." Kankuro smirked back at Shikamaru.

"Kazekage-sama." Choji acknowledged with a bow and soon Shikamaru and I followed.

"Gaara's fine." He spoke and I froze in my bow. His voice… It's been so long.

"Alright, Gaara-sama." I snapped back from my bow, trying to act as calm as my teammates.

"Gaara." He reassured me and it felt like day one with him all over again.

"Gaara." Shikamaru nodded at him. "You guys hungry?"

"Famished." Temari smirked at Shikamaru and he smirked back. Everyone's smirking and I can only manage to blink. I need to get ahold of myself.

"To the usual?" I glanced at Shikamaru and he gave me a one-eyed smile.

"Yes!" Choji exclaimed as he began to lead us. We slowly began to fall in step behind him. Choji walked ahead with Shikamaru and Temari behind him. I walked between Gaara and Kankuro. My damn luck.

"Ino, have you lost weight?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow at me. His face looking surprised and concerned.

"I haven't noticed." I mumbled my lie. I have noticed my clothing fit a bit looser. But after Asuma's death things were harder. I am now finally adjusting, but my appetite didn't come back so easily.

"Eat more." I looked at Gaara when his voice broke in but his expression was ahead of us. He was more neutral and distant than usual. Then again, we didn't end on such good terms.

"Seriously though, Ino. He's right." Kankuro looked very concerned and it made me uncomfortable. It was strange having attention this way.

"I will, I will." I mumbled but a smile played on my lips. "Look at you being all worried, Kankuro. Proves you do have a heart." I nudged his arm and I gave a small laugh.

Kankuro grinned and rolled his eyes at me.

"Me? Heart? I don't even know what that is? Where do I get one?" He teased along and I rolled my eyes. At least I get along with one of the siblings. Why couldn't I be his guide? I looked over at Gaara and his eyes were on me. His expression neutral but his eyes were dark… but dark with what? He seemed a bit tense and I didn't understand. I stared into his jade eyes until he broke it and looked ahead. What the hell what that about?

We all sat in our usual booth as we waited for our servings of meat. I sat between Gaara and Kankuro and across there was Temari, Shikamaru and Choji. Choji's mouth watered in anticipation but everyone was quiet.

"Safe travels?" I questioned aloud not really looking at anyone. I just wanted someone to answer.

"Yes, thank you." I looked at Gaara with a bit surprised. I couldn't believe he was the one to answer me.

"It was a bitch though. Longest three days ever." Kankuro whined and I laughed.

"Tell me about it." Temari mumbled.

"Is the food here good?" Kankuro asked and before any of us could respond Choji jumped at it.

"It's amazing! Such wonderful barbeque. We come here after every team mission is completed. Whether we complete it or fail. Asuma would treat us all the time." Choji enthusiastically responded but the mood shifted after the last statement. I looked down at my lap at the mention of his name. Even Shikamaru and Choji seemed to be quiet.

"He was a very strong shinobi. It was an honor to have him work with me when he was in Suna." Gaara spoke disrupting the saddening silence. I looked at him with wide eyes and a questioning glance. Who is this? He acts as if nothing happened in a way, but I was touched by his nice words of Asuma.

"He's not the only precious person to fall under the Akatsuki's hands." I murmured in a whisper enough for Gaara to hear only. I kept his eye contact and his gaze softened. My heart instantly melted. Whoa, the impact from his look.

"Food's here." Shikamaru broke our staring contest and I looked up at him. He was watching me, I could see the dislike that laid behind his eyes. I ignored him when I smelled the food. Suddenly, I felt very hungry.

After the plates were set down, we dropped one in the middle to cook. As the meat cooked, I could see Choji eyeing it with water drooling down his sides. Oh, Choji. When the meat looked cooked, I quickly jumped to seize some before Choji could. He gave me a defeated stare.

"Oh no, you don't. Let our guests have some first." I hissed to him as I plopped a good serving of meat down on a plate. I then handed the plate to Gaara. "You'll like it. It's not sweet." I murmured to him.

"Thank you, Ino." He nodded at me and I froze momentarily. Oh shit, he said my name. That was a first in a long time. I smiled then looked over to find Kankuro eyeing me. "What?" I snapped and he just snickered while he reached for some meat.

I looked over to see Temari reaching for her own as well. I sighed, of course Shikamaru wouldn't be enough of a gentlemen to grab meat for her. I placed another plate of meat on the grill and I could see Choji's pools of drool from the corner of my eye. I could see he was very upset having to wait. Once the meat finished, Choji jumped for it and barely left enough for Shikamaru and I.

"Choji! I cooked it, you could have saved us more!" I exclaimed angrily and he just smiled contently.

"Shouldn't have made me wait." He replied haughtily before plopping meat into his mouth. I sighed and looked down to see the meat gone. Shikamaru began to eat and I glared at him.

"Don't lose your focus." He mumbled so matter-of-fact like. I glared at the both of my teammates before I plopped more food on the grill.

"If any of you touch this meat." I began to threaten pointing at everyone with my chopsticks. "I. Will. Kill. You." I hissed while snapping them together.

I heard an airy laugh and looked over to see it came from Gaara. The tilt of his mouth quickly vanished when I caught it, but I looked at his eyes. The jade were dancing with amusement and I raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

"Is that a challenge in your eyes I see?" I hissed menacingly but playful tone.

"Never." He stated so briefly but I saw the twinkle in his eyes. Seeing Gaara be so… playful startled me. I almost forgot about the others around the table until I heard a cough. I went to glare at whoever ended this moment but saw it was Temari clearing her throat. She had her eyebrow raised at me but her expression looked angry. What's her problem? At least, I'm not all over Shikamaru in front of her.

I quickly turned my attention to the meat and plopped some on my plate. My mouth watered and I licked in my lips in anticipation. I, all too greedily, plopped a piece of meat in my mouth and groaned in response to the savory taste. Yes, food. It's been too long. I heard a muffled laugh and I shot my head to the right to see Kankuro eyeing me with humor.

"What?" I snapped but it sounded muffled with the meat in my mouth.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." He mumbled with a snicker before plopping meat in his mouth. I was about to speak back until I heard the sound of more meat hitting the grill.

I turned to scold Choji for eating too quickly until I saw a pale hand placing the meat on the grill. I looked to see Gaara placing some as his plate was empty. A ridiculous grin played on my lips. He likes the food.

"Put more on there, Gaara-sama. I'm hungry!" Choji happily smiled at Gaara and he nodded briefly before adding more to the grill.

This was all so strange. Everyone was using first names. We all got along… well except for Temari giving me glares. Which I didn't understand. I mean yes, it's her younger brother and all. It probably didn't make it any better when I glared at her for lightly trailing her fingers up Shikamaru's arm while speaking to him quietly. She caught it and only sent me a glare as well. Either way, she still shouldn't be glaring at me. Though the weirdest part was seeing Gaara the Kazekage loosen up a bit around us. Just seeing him place meat on the grill was strange. I'm used to seeing him have other people do things for him. Can someone change so much in a few months?

I zoned back in when we were down to our last serving of meat. Temari, Shikamru and Kankuro held a conversation about diplomatic affairs. Gaara didn't speak but he nodded listening attentively. Maybe this mission won't be so bad?

As we all ate the last serving, Kankuro finished and wiped at his mouth.

"So who's the lucky person here to be my guide?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Arrogant ass.

"That's me." Choji answered with a smile.

"Great. That means I get to eat more food." Kankuro smirked and I tensed. I could see Shikamaru tense as well. Oh, hopefully Choji doesn't take offense to it.

"Why do you say that?" His face was full of sincere curiosity and I eyed Kankuro.

"I mean you're always eating, isn't it obvious? You probably know the best food around here." Kankuro had a smile on his face and I relaxed. It was a surprise really. With Kankuro's big mouth I was sure he would say the forbidden word. Maybe he already knew? But how? Oh, possibly Temari.

"I'm your guide, Temari." Shikamaru mumbled lazily with a yawn.

"Of course." Temari said with a bit of sarcasm to her humor. Only Shikamaru could see something in that woman.

"That means I'm yours, Gaara." I looked over at him and he raised his light colored eyebrows with fascination and… delight? Oh shit. "Your guide that is." I mumbled looking away from him. Gaara nodded returning to a neutral expression before getting up to exit the restaurant.

We all stood outside the restaurant. It was mid-day. We've been in there for hours.

"So you guys want to report to the Hokage now?" Shikamaru looked at them and Gaara nodded.

"Right this way." He stretched his arms behind his head and walked ahead of us. Choji and I walked behind him, while the sand siblings walked behind us. I could hear light whispering among them and I tried to listen carefully.

"You gotta tell her, Gaara." I heard Kankuro speak a little louder above a whisper.

"I know." He stated brief.

"Well do it soon." Temari hissed slightly then they finished talking. Tell me what? What could they possibly be talking about? How do I even know they're talking about me? Maybe they need to tell Lady Tsunade something...

We soon stood in the Hokage tower. Shikamaru, Choji and I waited outside while the siblings were talking to Lady Tsunade.

"Not as bad as you think, right Ino?" Choji smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Definitely." I looked over at Shikamaru and he was oddly silent. He looked out the window towards the clouds. That made me wonder…

"Shikamaru?" I asked him and he peeled his gaze away from the clouds.

"Yeah, Ino?" He mumbled. I could tell that he was upset that I interrupted his peace. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever taken Temari to your cloud watching spot?" Curiosity struck me hard. I wonder how much he has shared with her.

"No, I was planning to later." He mumbled looking back outside. Suddenly everything inside me dropped. I don't know why, maybe something to do with me being the only girl to sit in that spot. The thought of someone else taking my place made me angry.

"Why?" My voice came out angrier than I wanted it to.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing else to do today. You know to pass time." He stated it so matter-of-fact like. Does he even sense how I'm feeling?

"Pass time?" I looked truly questioning it.

"Yeah, they don't start their meetings until tomorrow, Ino."

Oh this was news.

"I'm taking Kankuro to my favorite food venders." Choji chimed in. I smiled at Choji. His heart was so big, he would share anything with anyone… except his food. Which isn't true, if you were truly starving he would. If he liked you, he would.

"Where are you taking the Kazekage?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me and Choji looked at me as well. Shit I didn't think about that.

"I, uh, I don't know." I sighed defeated.

"Show him the flower shop, the hospital, the training grounds. Teach him about flowers, show him how the hospital runs, spar with him, take him to the academy… the options are endless, Ino." Shikamaru spoke and I was taken aback. There is a lot to do

"All in one day?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and slightly frightened expression. That's a lot to do.

"No, troublesome woman. They won't always be in meetings every hour of the week. Choose based on their time. We could always meet up and do things together." He added and Choji chimed in.

"Like eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together!" He exclaimed and I shook my head at him.

"We don't have the money to do that every day, Choji."

"We can have dinner at your place, you're a good cook so is your mom." The thought of having Gaara in the house with my parents made me nervous.

"Maybe we can cook at their place instead." I mumbled and Choji shot up.

"That works too." He sounded enthusiastic.

"Not everything's about food, Choji." Shikamaru sighed and I couldn't help but laugh.

So maybe, this won't be that bad. I might actually enjoy myself… maybe.

* * *

**Yay, Gaara is back!**

**So my updates will be infrequent due to my job and not ever knowing my schedule. Luckily I already basically wrote the next few chapters so it won't be too long between each update. Anyways... thoughts, comments, suggestions? Review or PM me!**

**Until next time, loves! ;***


	3. Expressing through Flowers

The door flew open revealing the trio. Gaara and Kankuro held neutral gazes while Temari had a more shameful face. Behind them we could see an angered Tsunade cursing a storm with Shizune trying to control her.

"Next time have them come here first! I was worried they were..." The rest was unaudible when the door shut closed. Damn, she will not let us live that one down.

"Well where to next, Choji?" Kankuro grinned at Choji as if none of that ever happened.

"The best places for snacks." Choji grinned back and as Kankuro slowly walked passed Gaara. He stopped to give Gaara a stern look. It looked as if Gaara and him were having some silent conversation. After two seconds of staring, Kankuro turned back happily to Choji. What the hell was that?

"Let's get this over with." Shikamaru yawned into his right hand and turned to walk away. He waved a hand at Temari. "Come on."

Temari's face went through mixed emotions and each were clearly visible. Agitation, anger, exhaustion, relief then content as she made her way to follow Shikamaru who was already down the hall. Oh, Shikamaru. He needs to learn to be a better gentleman. Yet, why did Temari follow him? If that was me, he would have to wait and give me a more proper manner. Maybe that's why he is so into her. She is not as much as a hassle as I am. Hmph, he just can't handle this much woman.

"Ready?" I grinned at Gaara with a little bit of agitation in my voice and he gave me a brief nod.

Shit, where should I take him? Let's see academy? No, too many kids. Hospital? No, too ironic. The Flower Shop?

"Want to see where I live slash work?" My voice squeaked a bit and I cursed myself silently. He nodded and we began to head our way.

As we walked side by side through the streets I couldn't help but feel a déjà vu. It felt like the first time I met him. People watched us but this time there were different expressions. Some were in shock of seeing the Kazekage in the village, others bowed in respect and others smiled.

We didn't talk and it was beginning to bother me. He was closed up again like last time. It was day one all over again. I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought of what I could say. How's Kage coming along? How's everything with the council? How's-

"How are you?" I gasped slightly. He broke the silence? How odd. I looked at him but he kept his gaze ahead.

"I'm fine. Yourself?" I looked at him and he didn't look back. He took his time to respond.

"Lie." He muttered and I shot a look at him. He thinks I'm lying now? I could feel my anger brewing.

"What makes you say that?" I snapped and he shook his head slightly.

"'I'm fine.' A general lie used by everyone." He gave me a one-eyed stare. That asshole... he has a point, I guess.

"Okay. I am better than before. And you?"

"What does that mean?" He glanced at me. Shit, how do I explain? Why wouldn't he answer my question? Speaking to a person with a lack of the understanding of communication is much more difficult than I imagined.

"I've finally coped with everything. You know the death and all." I waved my hand as I tried to speak casually.

"Lie." I heard him whisper, but I chose to ignore it. I don't want to create a scene with the Kazekage. But he really isn't gaining any nice points.

"How are you, Kazekage?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Gaara." He answered. Oh shit, that's right. He prefers I use his name… why? I'll leave that question for later. I don't want him to be pissed at me the whole mission.

"How are you, _Gaara_?" I retored while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Better than before." What the fuck? I glared at him and noticed a slight twitch of his mouth. Oh this shit is funny to him, now? Asshole.

"What does that mean?" I asked him, trying to look as confused as possible. I could see his eyes darken with… what was it? It sent a jolt through my body and ended at the apex of my thighs. What the hell?

"Learning to cope with a loss." Oh shit, what did he lose? I suddenly felt bad and I dropped my arms from their crossed position. I held my right wrist while rubbing it lightly. Shit, I have to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama." I murmured looking away from his gaze.

"Gaara," He muttered briefly and I had to inhale to prevent myself from screaming at him.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." I mumbled quickly while looking away from him.

"Why are you sorry?" I could feel his eyes on me and I looked over at him. He raised a light eyebrow and looked confused.

"'Cause… I don't know. I feel I trespassed on something personal?" I didn't mean to end it as a question but I wasn't sure how to answer it myself.

"No one died." He answered and his lips twitched up.

"Then what did you lose?" I shouted out of irritation. I knew I shouldn't yell at him but shit, you shouldn't put someone on the spot like that. He took a pause before responding. As if contemplating how to answer.

"I'll answer that later." He finally spoke and I felt myself release my breath. Jeez, now I have to wait. I looked up and saw the Flower Shop ahead. Well at least we are here now.

"So this is where I live." I announced as we stood at the front.

Gaara looked up at the sign. His gaze then shifted to the flowers along the outside, then he landed his gaze on the door. What was he thinking? His face showed no emotion at all.

"Let's go in." I murmured as I headed to open the door. With the sound of a little bell, my father looked up from the cash register.

"Ino! I thought you were on a mission?" His face went from happiness to a pout. "You weren't lying to get out of working were you?" He looked a bit angered and I felt the heat on my cheeks.

"I am on it, _dad_." I stretched his name out with irritation but I quickly straightened myself out. "Dad, this is the Kazekage." I motioned to Gaara and my father immediately bowed to him.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama." He walked over to him swiftly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm his guide for the mission, dad." I spoke in then turned to look at Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, my father, Inoichi Yamanka."

Gaara looked at me then to my father. He nodded at him.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san."

My father nodded at him then turned to me.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm heading up for lunch. Watch the shop until I'm back, okay?" He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, it's four o'clock!"

"Kazekage-sama, you don't mind do you?" My father smiled at Gaara totally ignoring me. Gaara shook his head.

"Not at all." He responded and my father nodded.

"Have fun!" He shouted as we watched his retreating back. Screw him.

"Well hopefully no one comes in." I mumbled and I looked at Gaara. He was busying himself looking around the shop. He didn't move from his spot but his head turned in different directions as he took in everything.

"So many flowers." He mouthed.

"Any take your liking?" I raised my eyebrows at him as he walked around the shop. It was a sight to behold really. He looked so out of place in here. Then again, we never really have Kage's coming in here. The most popular person ever to come in here was the Third Hokage, besides me of course, being he was my father's sensei and all.

"Do… do they have meanings?" He looked at me with question. Oh, I could go all day about it.

"Yes, those you are looking at. They're Carnations."

"What do they symbolize?" He picked up a white one as he inspected it.

"The colors each have different meanings. White carnations mean sweetness, innocence or, best known as, true love."

He blinked then placed the flower down. He walked over to the right and I followed him. He then picked up a spider flower. I bit my lip.

"This one?" He looked at it with interest.

"Elope with me." He then looked at me with surprise.

"Really?" Why did he look so shocked? Oh, shit.

"The flower. The flower means elope with me." I blurted out quickly and he nodded his head. He then looked away as he set it down.

"How do you know this so well?" He looked up at me from his bent position. Seeing him interested over flowers did wonders to my heart. It made me happy. I didn't understand why.

"Runs in the family." I mumbled then I looked towards the desk. "Actually we have a book here where I studied from." I walked to the shelf behind the desk as I searched for it.

"What does a cactus mean?" He called out. I grabbed the book then turned to look at him.

"Maternal affection and love." Gaara closed his eyes and it seemed he was thinking? Why? I knew he cultivated cacti but maybe? Maybe this meaning holds something meaningful to him. I should ask Kankuro on it later.

"Does it really?" He opened his eyes. His expression was neutral but his eyes held some kind of emotion. Sadness? I had to stop myself from frowning at his display. It made one want to hug him and tell him everything will be okay. I was supposed to be mad at this guy!

"Yes." I handed him the book and he looked at it. "I know, there's a lot of flowers." I commented as I saw him skimming through the pages. "If you're interested in the index which just states the name, meaning and a picture. Go to the back."

I saw as he did so then I heard the bell from the door. A customer, great.

"Go through it and come to me when you have a flower chosen, okay?" He nodded and I turned to head towards the desk.

"How can I help you today?" I put on my fake smile at the young man who walked in. Probably looking for roses. Ugh, he interrupted my time with Gaara.

"So…" This guy rubbed the back of his neck and he flushed. Here comes an interesting story. "There's this girl and well. I've been trying and trying to get her to agree to a date with me. She won't accept it. She's not into the usual things. Like roses, chocolates, anything that comes to mind at first mention, you know? I just…" He let out a big sigh, his shoulders slouched and he looked defeated. "I want to give her flowers as a sign of me saying I'm done. But I want to give her the flowers 'cause she still means something to me."

I stared at him, one blink, two blinks. Oh, men are hopeless.

"Okay." I went over to the cut flowers and reached for a pink and purple like flower. "This is a sweet pea. It means goodbye."

"Great! How many should I take?" He looked at me puzzled. Oh, jeez.

"One. A single flower looks as if you put thought into it. It also makes the departure seem more… real. A bouquet looks as if you're going to come back." I murmured and his face looked shocked.

"Thanks!" He handed me the money and I placed the flower in a clear, cone-shaped bag.

"Leave it at her doorstep." I murmured as he took the flower.

"Got it. You're so good at this stuff." He smiled before walking out.

"Yeah, I am." I mumbled then looked towards Gaara. He was still reading. It seemed he was trying to really get the meanings down. It made me smile inside. He was trying. It was too cute. I heard the bell again and more customers came in. I'm going to kill my father.

After an hour or so, the customers left and I looked towards Gaara. He was now hunting around the shop. I wonder which flower he is looking for?

He grabbed a flower and walked towards me.

"Thank you for your," He held up an Anthurium. He looked at me as if waiting. Oh, I see.

"Hospitality?" I mouthed and he nodded his head.

"Hospitality." He repeated and I could help but smile at him. He's playing games again. Two can play at that. I headed towards the Jasmines and I picked one. I turned to him and he was standing next to me.

"I like your," I held a white Jasmine. He looked to the side to think before quickly turning to the book. In two seconds he looked up with delight in his eyes.

"Good sense of humor?" He responded slowly to make sure he was correct. I smiled at him. He went in hunt for another flower, stopping to check the book briefly. He came back to where I stood.

"That's a," He held up a Betony.

"Surprise." I smiled.

We continued this up for thirty minutes or so. At times, we stopped so he could look at the book to make sure he was correct. It was fun. He never really showed an emotion but the flowers were enough for him. It was nice to see him expressing himself with me. Even if it was just with flowers.

"I want to buy one." He looked at me and I contemplated it.

"Alright. I'll be at the desk if you need any help." I walked towards the desk. Hm, I wonder what he wants to buy and for _whom_ he wants to buy it for?

I traced circles on the desk until I saw Gaara's body standing in front of it. I looked up and he held the flower below the desk so I couldn't see it.

"Hello." I gave him a small smile. "Found what you were looking for today?"

He nodded, but the flower still remained out of my sight. I decided to treat him like a customer, since he is one technically.

"You want me to wrap it?" I raised my eyebrows.

He shook his head.

"Well what did you get?"

He just looked at me. He kept the flower down.

"How am I supposed to charge you, if I don't know what flower you got?" He thought for a moment then he pointed to the right.

"I got it from over there." I looked towards the direction. There were a lot of flowers there with the same price. "By the carnations." He added and I nodded.

"Okay, then if you only got one. It will be thirty-five ryo." I mumbled and he reached into his pocket. Whoa, he's actually going to buy it?

He handed me the money and I placed it in the register. I closed the register then leaned over the counter closer to him. Inspecting his face, he just stared as I tried to figure out what he was up to. I squinted at him, finally asking the question.

"So who's it for, Kazekage?" I raised an eyebrow slightly. "Since you've been kepping it a surprise."

"You." He quickly stated and I widened my eyes. He lifted his right hand to reveal his surprise.

It was purple. It was a Hyacinth.

"I'm…" Gaara looked at me. He didn't need to say it. The flower spoke it clearly.

_Sorry, forgive me_.

I stared at the flower in his hand as I reached for it. I could feel a sob coming up my throat and I placed my hand over my mouth. I turned away from him to collect myself. Breathe, Ino. You don't even know what he is sorry for. My fingers traced over the petals lightly. I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you sorry for, Gaara?" My voice sounded gentle and he kept his gaze on me.

"For hurting you." I inhaled at his response. For hurting me. He knew what he did. He was apologizing.

I walked away from him in search of the flower for my response. When I found it, I walked up to him and he just watched me.

I handed him the white tulip I held. "I…" The tears prickled in my eyes.

"You forgive me." He finished for me.

He took the flower but he never broke his eye contact with me. Suddenly I could feel it. The tension between us. His gaze burned into mine. Jade green melting in liquid blue. I missed him. I wanted him.

Gaara broke the eye contact and took a step back. He began to look at the tulip in his hand. What?

"Ino, I'm here to close up shop!" I heard my father shout as he walked down the stairs. Damn, my father has bad timing.

He stopped and looked between us. I kept the flower I held hidden and Gaara was too interested looking at the tulip.

"Care to make any purchases, Kazekage-sama?" He raised an eyebrow at Gaara and he nodded his head.

"I'll wait for you outside, Gaara." I mumbled as I walked passed him and my father.

I walked out the door and looked at the sky. Jeez, it's dark. I can't believe we have been in there for three hours. My father! He made me stay to the end of his shift. Ugh.

I looked through the door to see Gaara and my father at the register. I couldn't make out what they were saying or see what he was buying. My father was talking enthusiastically by the looks of it. He was motioning towards the stairs then at the door. When I saw Gaara turning back, I looked away quickly. I soon heard the sound of the door and I looked at him to see he didn't hold any purchases besides the white tulip.

"Not buying anything?" I raised an eyebrow and he looked back at me.

"Not yet." He murmured as we began to walk towards the right.

"Well I didn't mean for us to skip dinner. Are you hungry or do you just want to head to the apartments you are staying at?"

"Apartment."

I nodded and we walked our way there. We stopped after five minutes of walking.

"It's not far from my place." I looked at the building. "Just go up the stairs. Second floor. First door to your left, Kazekage."

"Gaara." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Door to your left, Gaara." I repeated and he looked towards the building. "What time is your meeting tomorrow?"

"Ten." He muttered while keeping his eyes on the building. I looked towards that direction as well.

"I'll be here at nine."

I then turned to look at him and he did the same. I knew this was the moment we were supposed to say goodbye. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Why did saying good-bye feel weird? None of us made a move to go.

I heard a door-sliding above. I looked up and saw Kankuro on the balcony. Great, we will never get a moment alone.

"So what did she say?!" Kankuro loudly spoke down to us. "Will she do it?"

"Do what?" I turned to look at Gaara and he just looked back at me.

"Did you tell her?" Kankuro shouted once more.

"Tell me what?" I kept my gaze on Gaara.

"Shut up, Kankuro." Gaara spoke. The annoyance in his tone made obvious.

"You didn't tell her?" He shouted in surprise.

"Tell me what?" I repeated firmer. Gaara remained impassive.

"Oops. Looks like you got caught, bro. I'll leave you to it." He grinned, the sarcasm evident. "Oh! Ino. Gaara. We are all meeting for breakfast tomorrow at nine at that one place Itchy something. So see you then!" He then walked back in and I stared at Gaara.

"Tell me what?" I shouted this time.

"Ino." He looked at me and I waited patiently for him to continue. "I have a problem." He finally spoke and I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of problem?" Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. They shot back open.

"I have been receiving many letters and lectures on getting married. The council wants me to go through with an arranged marriage."

I blinked as I tried to take in the information. A flashback of the letter I read on Gaara's table went through my mind. That's right.

"I-" I looked at him as he seemed troubled. Like he was trying to find the words to speak. "I told them I was in a relationship with you."

"What?" I shouted at him and I stepped back. "You told them you were in a relationship with me, without asking me first?" I furrowed my brow and placed my hands on my hips.

"They were pushing the subject further and I needed time. After you left, I thought saying you were in a relationship with me would keep them away." He looked so lost, but the anger in me was boiling.

"Did it work?" I snapped and he just looked at me.

"They don't believe me."

"I wouldn't either." I hissed. "Is this why you asked Lady Tsunade for me to be your guide?"

He nodded and I shook my head.

"What is it that you want?" My bitterness was evident but I couldn't rationalize. You can't just tell someone that you have a girlfriend without telling her first! Especially after our fall out!

"To act as my girlfriend while I am present." He suddenly looked calm again. He was in Kazekage mode. I remember seeing it in the village. It's the only way I've seen him speak easily. It made me angrier. He makes it all seem like its just some mission.

"Why? No one is even here to see it? Why do you need me to act like I am? I'm sure Kankuro and Temari support you. So why?"

"Someone has been sent a day after I left. They arrive tomorrow to monitor my siblings and I. They used the excuse as protection. I don't know who they sent, but tomorrow that person will arrive and will be watching to see if it was true."

"Well your shit out of luck." I hissed and I turned from him.

"Ino, just think of it as a mission." I looked over my shoulder at him.

"No." I turned to face him. My hands were balled in fists and I glared at him. "This is fucked-up. Fifty shades of fucked-up, Gaara!"

As soon as my eyes locked with his, I froze. He looked helpless. Lost in a situation he can't face alone.

"What… what do I have to do for you to agree?" He spoke a notch above a whisper. I looked in his eyes and I could see the plea.

"Arranged marriages aren't that bad. It's very common." My voice went from bitchy to calm quickly. I reached out to him slightly and he just stared. He wasn't buying it. He wants me to agree? Fine, but he's going to make it for me. If I have to act for a week to be off the market. Shit, he's going to have it.

"If you expect me to say yes. You have to ask me. REALLY ask me to be your girlfriend. Then I'll consider it. " I hissed. He blinked at me. He was about to open his mouth and I interrupted him. "I'm talking the whole flowers, chocolates, 'be my girlfriend' shit. I don't care how you do it, but do something."

I began to walk away and I stopped to look over at him. He was watching me. His face was neutral, he was thinking.

"You better make it worth my wild, Gaara." I narrowed my eyes at him then continued walking, or well stomping, away.

This mission just got a whole lot fucking worse.

* * *

**So I hope I didn't disappoint. I know maybe Gaara seems a little OC, but remember he is trying to get on Ino's good side to help him out!**

**I also want to take this time to give thanks to those who have stuck through the stories and to those who just started reading. You guys have been amazing and have kept me writing! I write to please you guys and thank you for finding my fic and reading it. You are the bomb!**

**For those of you wondering if this is a GaaIno or ShikaIno/ShikaTema fic, I cannot respond. I want to keep the surprise until the end. Either way I know someone will be heartbroken if their pair isn't chosen, but I promise you I will make up for it. Just have faith in me. Please stick it out to the end, there will be delicious moments from all of them. I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

**Until next time, loves!**


	4. A Silver Meaning

I woke up groggily from my bed prying my eyes open to look at the clock. It's seven thirty. I brought my hand to my stomach as it made a strangling sound. I sat up with a yawn while rubbing lazily at my eyes. Gosh, I'm tired.

"Yuck," I whined as I looked towards the window. "When did I become such a Shikamaru?"

I jumped out of bed quickly and threw the bed sheet up to fit perfection.

"Three seconds," I muttered with an approving smile on my lips. Yep, I'm totally not a Shikamaru. My stomach made another growl causing me to break my eyes from my perfect bed. I made my way quickly down the stairs with my bangs flowing to get into my mouth.

"Blah," I sputtered as I tried to blow the hair out of my mouth.

I walked into the kitchen swiftly making my way towards the kitchen. Through blury tears formed from another yawn, I saw two figures sitting at the table. It's pretty early for my parents to be up. Ignoring their presence, I opened the fridge in search for my favorite snack. My eyes scanned the fridge for it. Nowhere. Not a single tomato cherry. Jeez, I swear I just bought some.

"Mom." I somewhat shouted, somewhat whined. "We are out of tomatoes!"

"They're right here, Ino." My father's voice responded and I frowned. I turned to complain with him.

"Well, I don't see them-" I quickly shut my mouth when I noticed the two figures at the table. Holy shit. One blink, two blinks. I rubbed my eyes again. Am I seeing clearly? There sat my father and… Gaara at the kitchen table? The Kazekage is sitting at MY kitchen table with MY father.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. I tried again, but no sound came out of my voice. I finally opted for standing by the fridge. I just looked between my father and Gaara. Gaara looked so out of place in my kitchen, next to my father.

"Gaara was sweet enough to come here and bring you some tomatoes." My father spoke with a tight smile on his face.

"I had an early purchase to make. Inoichi-san said the shop would be opened this early… I remember you liked cherry tomatoes." Gaara stated so matter-of-fact like. Gaara took a sip of tea that the two seemed to be indulging on during their earlier chatter. This is so not right.

Since when were they on first name bases? My father gave a loud laugh.

"I told you before, Gaara. Inoichi is fine. No need for the suffix."

What the hell?

"Of course, Inoichi."

This was not how my morning was supposed to start. I'm supposed to be angry at the red head in front of me. I can't act that way with my father in here. Why are they on first name bases? Why are they sitting here talking? Oh my kami. I just woke up. I must look like complete shit. I could feel the color drain from my face. No one should ever see me look like this. NO ONE.

"I think, Gaara is here to ask you something, Ino." My father looked at Gaara as he spoke. Gaara just looked back at him. The two shared a look I couldn't register.

"It couldn't wait until breakfast later?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"No." He then stood up and produced a single cut orange-bud rose and a small box. What the hell is going on in here?

"G-Gaara..?" I looked at the flower. He opened the box and it held a silver necklace with a charm that was identical to the kanji tattoo on his forehead. Love. The flower itself held desire and enthusiasm.

"Ino…" He walked towards me until he stood in front of me. His jade eyes melting into mine. "You left Suna with… an impression on me. You are the most infuriating, defying, emotional kunoichi I have ever met. Yet, you are beautiful, kind, self-willing and strong."

He then held the rose up and I eyed it. Kami, he desires for this. He's enthusiastic about it. Just like the rose-bud states itself.

"Will you by my girlfriend, Ino?"

Kami that's right. The problem he has. This all felt so real. That's cause I told him to… but wow, how could I say no to him anyways? I mean like he said. Think of it as a mission... But everything he said. Was that all true? Or just something he said for it to be the "real deal".

I looked towards my father who held his face in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to anwser the Kage in front of me.

"Y-yes, Gaara." I slightly stuttered as I took the rose. He gave me a smile. A full smile that revealed the boyish side of him. It made my heart melt. Oh, he was a good actor.

He took the necklace out of the box and I turned around so he could put it around my neck. I shivered when the cold metal hit my skin, or maybe it was because his fingers lightly grazed my neck? Either way, I needed to move away from him. Yet my body didn't want to.

"Wear this so everyone knows you are mine." He whispered as he fixed the necklace. His hand lingered a second longer before he dropped it to hang by his side.

Oh my. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and the tears in my eyes. This all felt so real… No, I can't cry. It's just a mission and he's filling out his role. Get ahold of yourself, girl!

"Ino. Gaara." My father stood to walk towards us. I turned to him as did Gaara and he placed his hands on our shoulders. "You'll succeed in this mission." He gave us a small smile before dropping it and turning to the stairs. When he was out of sight I looked towards Gaara.

"You told my father?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He kept his gaze on the stairs.

"Yes." He stated. He then looked down into my eyes. "No one else can know about the mission."

What? I frowned at his manner.

"Not even my teammates?" I pouted and he shook his head once.

"Yes. I only told your father. I had his word he wouldn't tell anyone." His eyes were dark. Oh he was serious.

"Why can't I tell my teammates?" I furrowed my brow and my hands found my hips. I tilted my body to the right sticking out my hip and leaning forward towards him. It was my bitching stance. I was ready to bitch.

"The few who knew about it, the better. Only three people know. My siblings and your father. That's all who will know." His voice was commanding and he felt no intimidation from my stance. Odd? Shikamaru and Choji feared when I found this stance but maybe they feared their ears falling out? Oh well, I guess I have to perfect it for this read-headed Kage.

But I still didn't understand, why can't my teammates know? I wanted to argue but I suddenly remembered my appearance. Oh kami, I look like shit. He can't see me like this!

"I'm going to go get ready. Just," I looked around the kitchen, "wait here." I murmured before scurrying up stairs.

Luckily I didn't need to shower but I ran to the mirror to see myself. Oh god, my hair was everywhere. Part of it was in the now low ponytail and part of it stuck out. My face was pale and I looked very tired. But my eyes were alert and my gaze shifted to the necklace.

It was beautiful. Simple yet extravagant. The kanji it's self was plain silver so itself could be worn with any outfit. Wow, it felt like I had a part of him with me. Anyone who saw this necklace would know I belonged to him.

I twirled it with my fingertips absentmindedly. How much did this cost? Oh, did he make this just for this mission? No, it will probably be the necklace he gives to someone he will love in the future. My heart ached at the thought. Gaara loving someone. Anyone. Anyone who isn't me. I stared at myself in the mirror and my facial expression looked scared.

No! I am not this girl! I am strong, intelligent and beautiful! I do not cry over guys. Especially guys like him. I can act in this mission. My heart will not fall for his fake acts again. I will win in this war. Even if may be one-sided. He will be the one to succumb to my attempts like I did to his. I've seen his fifty shades of sand. But he's in for fifty shades of blonde. Beautiful, sexy, defying blonde.

* * *

**Hello! I updated this really quickly because I don't know when I will update again. Probably some time in a couple weeks. Hope you enjoyed it and just hit that review button!**

**Oh small hint, remember in the epilogue of 50 Reasons Why when Gaara was late to meeting Temari and Kankuro at the gate? Yeah, he was picking up that necklace. He had it planned, you'll learn more later. ;)**

**Until next time, loves!**


	5. A Promise of My Own

"Perfect." I winked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was fixed into a ponytail that only perfection could describe it. My body looked incredible in my usual outfit. I looked better than usual. Why? My eyes caught a glimpse of shining silver and I tugged my mouth into a tight grin. I caught the metal in my fingers and played with the jewelry slightly. A part of my wanted to gawk over the expensive silver and show it off to all of the village, so everyone would see the wealth my "boyfriend" had. Yet, another part, a stronger part, wanted to rip the hunk of metal off my neck and throw it back in his face and tell him to fuck off back to the sand place he belongs. I will show him what it takes to be the boyfriend to the perfect Yamanaka Ino.

"Ha! Good luck, Gaara." I gave myself a slight thumbs up in the mirror. I caught sight of the clock and noticed I spent a good forty minutes getting ready. Well, perfection does take time.

I walked down the stairs slowly to greet the Kage in my kitchen. When I stepped on to the tile, he stood by the sink looking out the second story window. He never looked in my direction and I tapped my foot lightly. When he didn't look up, I cleared my throat loudly. He looked over with that same damn neutral expression where I couldn't tell if he was angry, annoyed, or didn't even care.

"You took a while." He muttered as he made his way across the room. I crossed my arms and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"No 'hello beautiful! My! You look gorgeous today?'" I raised an eyebrow at him and he only stood there. I could see him tense slightly. He was uncomfortable. Awesome. An inner me smiled deviously. He looked to the right then back at me. His mouth opened to speak and I frowned.

"You look-"

"Too late." I raised a hand cutting him off midsentence. "Let's just go." I sighed making my way towards the door.

My inner me continued to smile although I portrayed an emotion of disappointment. Oh he'll deal with the bitch side of me alright. I'll make this a giant mistake for him. I placed my hand on the door knob but I didn't turn it. I looked over my shoulder to see Gaara still standing in the same spot I left him. I let go of the handle and turned my head further to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked him with a furrow of my brow. He shook his head at me and quickly strode towards the door. He stood right behind me. He lingered so close I could smell his scent and it was intoxicating my personal space. He leaned over lessening the space between us. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't look away. My eyes lingered to his lips then back to his eyes and he kept staring. His hand wrapped around the door knob and pushed the door open. He nodded his head towards the door motioning for me to enter. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him before turning my head quickly to hit his face with my ponytail. A smirk rested on my lips as I began to exit the door.

"It was worth the wait." He muttered and I froze looking over my shoulder at him. A small smile tugged on his lips and his eyes were lit. I looked away quickly. My inner me split into two. One screamed to kiss the guy, while the other said to punch him in the throat. I ignored both by flicking my head forward and walking down the stairs with the last ounce of dignity I could manage.

"Look just because you have the hottest girlfriend doesn't make you all that," I called up the stairs towards him as we made our way down to the flower shop. "In fact, you should be more careful not to lose me. I am the biggest catch in Konoha and any man will fight you for me."

I made it to the bottom of the stairs before him and looked up towards him. He stared at me with a small smile on his lips. He followed up right behind me and stared down at me. His jade eyes melting into mine.

"Do you have fanmail too?" He asked with his lips twitching and I sent him a glare accompanied with a sly smile.

"I don't need fanmail to know how wanted I am." I commented and quickly turned around to give a giant smile to my father who stood behind the desk staring at a chart that was most likely inventory.

"Bye, dad!" I waved and he looked up giving a big wave and smile.

"Have a good day, you two!" He grinned before turning to head towards the back.

Gaara cut ahead to open the door for me and I gave him a nod of approval before walking through. Some men had to be taught, others seem to already know.

"I know how wanted I am," Gaara commented as we walked next to each other on the way to the restaurant.

"Because you have fanmail," I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"No," He responded quickly and I shot him a look before squinting at him. Arrogance can be lead to confidence if one uses it in the right amount. Gaara has never shown witty confidence before, not until now. A part of me enjoyed it.

"No?" I repeated and he gave me a one eyed smile. "Then how do you know?"

"Because of you."

I gasped slightly and looked away when I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Arrogant bastard.

"What makes you think I want you?" I hissed while crossing my arms in front of me.

"You accepted." He quickly replied and I flicked my head to the side.

"Because I felt sorry for you." I retored quickly.

"That's not what you portrayed." I sent him a glare for his cheeky response but I didn't see a smile or smirk on his face. He looked... confused, like a lost child in a giant shopping market.

"I'm a good actress." I stated with a wink and Gaara looked away. I couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or annoyed. I immediately felt regret for what I said, as in it struck him deep enough to leave a mark I couldn't fix with words. It was still worth a try. "I mean, you said it was just like some other mission right?"

Gaara looked at me slowly then looked forward. He was thinking of something. Whatever that thought was, it had brought him to a level I couldn't reach again. It was like day one with him. Some statements Gaara reacted to differently. But when he distances himself, it crushes me.

"Yes, like some mission." He repeated slowly. His voice was like a distant memory.

I looked to the side to stare at some passing villagers. Did I just hurt the Kazekage's feelings? Was it something I said? All questions I could find anwsers to because of this Kage's ability to close others out as quickly as he lets them in. My mission isn't going very well if I keep placing dents in his feelings and being. My fingers immediately went to the shiny silver hanging around my neck. I twirled it around while trying to figure out something to say that could fix what I have done.

"When did you have this made?" I asked out of curiousity. The first thing that could come to mind. If you can't come up with an anwser just change the topic, right? Gaara gave me a one eyed stare before looking forward again.

"A while ago." He muttered and I nodded while staring at the charm on my neck. Love. How ironic for a man who says he can't feel the emotion.

"It's very pretty. I like the simple silver. It compliments with any outfit." I smiled at him trying to lighten his mood. He just nodded, distancing himself further.

"It compliments you." He mumbled and I looked over interested. A compliment is something a woman always wants to hear, and from this man, it something special.

"How so?" I asked loudly, a small part of me jumping up and down for the small compliment. Gaara stopped and turned to face me. He took the silver in his fingers and held it up to examine it before his eyes locked on mine.

"The silver shines, but not as much as your eyes." He released the necklace allowing it to fall against my neck. I looked away as the heat rose to my cheeks at the strong compliment. As much as I wanted to swoon over his words, I knew it would be no use. It would only hurt myself further. I made a promise to myself.

"You say that because it states 'I'm yours'." I huffed before turning to continue walking ahead. Gaara strode quickly yet swiftly back towards my side.

"Isn't that it's whole purpose?" He whispered and I sent him a glare. Maybe he had a point, but... it still pissed me off. Being someone else's property was insulting to a kunoichi.

"You think this is a game, Gaara?" I hissed at him, causing him to flinch.

"No, I do not, Ino." His response was stern but did no affect on me.

"Really?" I crossed my arms. "You act like nothing ever changed."

"It hasn't."

"But it has!" I cried cutting him off. Gaara gave me a look that he was staring at someone he didn't know. "You may be able to act like nothing ever happened that night, but guess what? Something did happen! I meant the words I said Gaara and you broke my heart."

"Everything I spoke was the truth, Ino." He leaned in stating it quietly but harshly. I looked around and noticed a few villagers staring but I couldn't give a shit at the moment. This man had some damn nerve.

"Oh so everything I said was a fucking lie?" I spat at him stepping back and he shook his head with aggravation.

"No, Ino. You weren't acting rationally, and you're doing it again, right now." He shot at me and I widened my eyes in disbelief at him.

"Sorry, but you're _dating_ this irrational bitch." I turned away from him while sighing in aggravation.

"You are not the girl I remember." He muttered and I turned around quickly.

"You don't know me, Gaara." I reminded the man in front of me.

"Yes, I do, Ino. This is not you." He tried to inform me and I snorted while walking faster away from him. He quickly walked back to my side and I tried to ignore his presence.

"That girl you met in Suna is a totally different girl. This is me, Gaara. This is ALL of me." I stopped walking and so did he. I turned to him, bringing my hands up to emphasize my next statement. "Everything you see here? That's what you're getting."

He looked away from me, but his body still faced me. I could see he was trying to control his anger. Disbelief flashed through his face as his hands clenched into fists by his side.

"Well, I don't like it." He finally stated. He looked down at me and I could only glare at him. How dare he? Who the fuck does he think he is? Does he really? Did he really just-?

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kazekage-sama." I turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. "Looks like this isn't going to work out then. Find yourself another girl."

I stormed off, every ounce of anger pounding to the ground with my steps. It took some time for me to realize the pain his words brought to me.

"He doesn't like me, huh? Well, I don't need him either." I mumbled to myself as I walked back towards the restaurant. Villagers moved out of my way when they saw me coming through. I was sure smoke was visible from my ears. It was rejection. Plain and simple. Not being liked for the woman you are? Nothing can be more insulting.

"His lost. I'm the best damn thing he will ever get!" I gritted my teeth as my feet stomped away faster towards Yakiniku Q. I could feel the steam following my footsteps. I was trying to take my anger out on the ground that did nothing but watch the scene that unfolded moments ago. Maybe I was being irrational? No, I had every right. No one can pertend something didn't happen when it did, even if you have a Kage title.

"Ugh, I mean look at me!" I stopped to look at myself through a window. My eye caught the baby blue staring back at it. My pale yet radiant skin shining off my reflection. My blonde bang framing my face. I was beautiful, very beautiful. How could he let me go? "I'm fucking beautiful-huh?"

I squinted through my perfect looking reflection into Yakiniku's. There I could see my teammates' dining table with the other two sand siblings. Shikamaru and Temari sat next to each other with Kankuro and Choji across from them. I gulped down the jealousy that was making itself up.

"Hey!" I smiled and tried waving to get their attention through the window. "Wait?"

I squinted closer noticing Shikamaru's arm hanging on top of the booth behind Temari's back. It was such an open position. It was welcoming her into him. I tried to look away but couldn't fight it. It was pissing me off! He NEVER does that. Ever. Plain. Simple. Period.

I leaned against the window, my eyes scanning the table. The two were listening attentively to Choji and suddenly the four of them bursted into laughter. Temari leaned against Shikamaru as she laughed. Her smile was radiant and beautiful. She shined with feminine beauty. Her hands settled on his chest as she held herself from her laughter. Shikamaru seemed to not mind it as he continued laughing while rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. That white smile he rarely showed. Whenever I saw it, it brought a smile on my face. But this was not a smile I brought him. I am not the girl sharing his laughter. It's her.

I leaned away from the window and crossed my arms as I exhaled all the frustration that built inside of me.

"Ino." A familiar male voice called and I only looked over briefly before returning my attention to the window.

"Kazekage." I muttered. He slowly took a spot next to me and I peered over at him. His eyes were on the mirror as well. His neutral expression bringing a small comfort, but not enough to penetrate the anger I felt towards the sand beauty. He stared through it for three seconds before he glanced at me.

"Window gazing?" He questioned and I sent him a glare before giving a small snort and laugh.

"This is not the type of window gazing I prefer actually." I retorted while continuing to watch the pair. They were no longer laughing but they kept smiles on their faces as Kankuro spoke excitingly. Temari's body still lingered on Shikamaru's. Neither seeming to act different about their position... as if they have done it before.

"Comforting."

"Excuse me?" I looked towards him when he interrupted my thinking. He gave me a one eyed smile before opening his mouth to speak. His eyes were lit with a bright emotion I couldn't name in my unhappy state.

"To see the two of them very happy, it makes me content." He spoke freely and I raised my eyebrows at him before glaring back at the couple.

"Why?"

"Temari deserves to be happy and he makes her happy." Gaara acknowledged me and I frowned. He cared deeply for his siblings. Temari was his oldest and she cared for him the deepest. Of course he wanted to see her happy."Don't you like seeing your teammate happy?"

I looked over at him for a moment before turning my attention to the couple. Trying to look at it through a different perspective, Gaara was right. Shikamaru looked very comfortable and relaxed. He showed no worry and seemed to be genuinely having a good time. Without me.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered before turning away from the window. I brought my arms around myself as if trying to comfort myself with a hug.

"Ino." Gaara called and I looked at him slowly.

"What?" My voice was quiet and he walked up to my side.

"You were right." My eyes widened and I turned slowly to face him.

"I was?"

"Yes. I was afraid of change and it happened. I wanted to deny it, to try and act as if everything was okay. I didn't see how it affected you." He extended his arm and lifted the charm to look at it before looking into my eyes. "If you allow me to, Yamanaka-san, I would like to try this again."

"N-no games?" I whispered as I stared at him. How was that he knew exactly what to say? If he would have gone with an 'I'm sorry', I would have dismissed it. Instead he gave me power, and told me I was right. Damn him for knowing what's right, but thank goodness he knew how to make me happy.

"No games, Yamanaka-san," He repeated and I smiled. I took his hand and pulled him closer harshly. He looked over me towards the window then back to me.

"Fine, I give you another chance, Gaara-sama. I am a kunoichi and I like to fulfill every mission I'm given." I raised my head with pride but I shot him a quick glare. "I am still, however, very fucking pissed at you. You are not off the hook yet."

Gaara pulled me closer to him closing the distance between us. He looked down into my eyes before his lips crashed against mine with a quick but deep kiss. It took me by surprise and I tried to pull away but my body wouldn't let me. It missed this. I missed this. Gaara pulled away and looked down at me with a small smile on his lips.

"What about now?" He asked and I shook my head with a small laugh.

"No. That may have worked in Suna but not here." I snapped and Gaara's smile faded. Inside I wanted to do a little victory dance for winning this one, but another part of me was angered with my remark. It was like my emotions were beginning a war. I softened my gaze towards Gaara and he looked ahead before looking back at me.

"I didn't think so." He muttered and I gave him a confident smile. I took his hand and began to drag him towards the restaurant.

"Now, let's join our friends, shall we?" I chirped too happily as we entered. I looked at him and his eyes were wide with surprise but he gave me a small smile.

Gripping his hand tightly in mine, we walked to the table. When Shikamaru came into view, I suddenly became nervous. How is he going to react to this? He did not like how I became after Gaara and to know I went back with him? I was going against everything I promised him.

As we approached the table, my nerves began to get the best of me. As Shikamaru came into clearer view, I tried to tug my hand away from Gaara's. I wasn't ready to tell them. I let my emotion get the best of me. I wanted to enter and rub my "relationship" with Gaara in his face, but now I was getting cold feet. Gaara's hand tightened around mine and I looked at him quickly. He kept his neutral gaze ahead and didn't bother to look down at me. What is he playing?

We came into clear view and Temari spotted us first. Her smile faded but she didn't show disgust. She knew the plan and she had to hide it. Then Shikamaru and I locked eyes. He was no longer close to Temari. He seemed to have scooted himself away from her, slightly. He wore a very bored yet serious expression and looked away immediately. I felt a cold rush as I saw Shikamaru distancing himself very quickly. He straightened up slightly and I could see he was thinking, trying to come up with possibly reasons for how this is happening.

"There you two are." Temari's voice sang out pulling Choji and Kankuro's attention. I flinched slighlty at her tone. It wasn't harsh, nor too happy. Temari had a very seductive voice when she spoke and it was something that made me very jealous. She did it with such ease.

"Finally, we thought we were going to be late for the meeting." Kankuro commented before his eyes flashed to our hands and a smirk grew slowly on his lips.

I made quick eye contact with Choji and gave him a smile. Choji gave a very small smile back but looked away. I knew he saw our hands and I didn't even want to try and look towards Shikamaru. I slipped my hand out of Gaara's but smiled at him to keep playing the part.

"Let's go, shall we? We don't want Lady Tsunade angry at us again." I stated to the whole table before quickly turning and taking Gaara with me.

I walked us out of the restaruant quickly letting the others worry about the bill.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Gaara questioned as he finally fell into stride with my quick pace.

"No." I snapped. Gaara pulled his hand out of mine, slowing his pace. I looked over at him and when I made eye contact, I dropped my attitude. I slowed down to fall in step next to him.

"Why can't I tell them, Gaara?" I asked him softly. I looked him in the eyes waiting for the anwser I wanted.

"It's best the fewer people who knew, the better." He commented looking away from me. I could hear the others leaving the restaurant behind us.

"But they would never tell, they could help us." I urged him in a hushed tone.

"I said no, Ino." He responded harshly and I flinched back. He looked at me and shook his head before taking my hands in his. "It's just for a week, Ino. Please, just drop it."

I looked at our hands then back at him. I furrowed my brow and pulled my hands back.

"Fine." I anwsered before turning to wait for the others to catch up. Gaara looked relieved and I frowned. "But this isn't over." I hissed at him. Gaara gave me a quick glance before turning his gaze back to the others.

"Jeez, you practically ran out of there! What has you all bitchy today, Ino?" Kankuro questioned when he came close. I bit my lip to keep myself from clawing at the puppeteer.

"I'm mad that you ate all the food! Didn't leave shit for us." I whined and Kankuro raised his eyebrows.

"You gotta be shitting me. You didn't look hungry." He smirked and I raised an eyebrow at him. The others have caught up with Choji next to Shikamaru who was next to Temari. The three of them stood a little behind Kankuro, watching me bitch out for something that wasn't even true.

"What do you mean? We just got there and you were like 'oh we thought we were going to be late' and shit. How could you know if I was hungry or not?" I spoke with my hands as I could feel my blood boiling a bit.

"Because you didn't look hungry after you were busy devouring Gaara's lips outside of the restaurant." He retorted and I could feel the blood drain from my body.

"Y-you saw that?" I whispered and Kankuro snickered.

"We all did." Temari responded and I suddenly felt nauseous. So that means Shikamaru and Choji saw...

"Let's just get going to the Hokage Tower." Shikamaru sighed before he lazily began to walk ahead of us all.

"Good idea." I muttered as I followed him.

The rest of us got moving and soon Temari was next to Shikamaru and Choji on the other side of him. I walked in between Gaara and Kankuro. I couldn't help but stare at the back of Shikamaru's head. We were all silent and no one was talking. It was a very awkward walk to the tower. It didn't help that I felt left out of my team since they were obviously upset and angered with my "relationship" with Gaara. As the tower came in view, I began to get nervous and shaky. When we dropped the trio off for this meeting, then what? I'm left to explain some made up story to them and deal with the questioning and betrayal left behind in it's awakening.

Betrayal. That's what it feels like it's becoming. Why do I feel this way? Maybe because I promised my two best friends I wouldn't let him hurt me again, but I went back with him. I could have said no. I peered over at the red head to my right. He wore a solemn expression as he glanced around at the village scenary. A part of me was ecstatic to see him here with me, to try and live as if the ending we had in Suna never came to be. Yet a stronger part of me screamed to get my head together. That part always leans on the pineapple head man walking in front of me. Shikamaru was a safe choice. He was my definition of comfort. A comfort I wanted to feel secure, but I didn't need. Gaara was adventure and a new beginning. My body was beginning to split in two. One part, I call my inner demon, told me to go for Gaara. Another, the angel, said to leave him be and go for the comfort I have here in Konoha.

A bit my lip in the exhaustion and frustration that was bubbling deep inside. I knew this week was going to be hell, but it has now become a test to myself. I promised myself I wouldn't let Gaara win, that he would feel the same hell I felt after he rejected me. A beautiful and smart kunoichi that every man dreamed of. Every man except for Shikamaru. I was an exact oppostie, as was the sand kunoichi walking next to him.

Temari and I both were two opposite women for Shikamaru. He confided in me once that he wanted a woman who was ordinary and plain with simple beauty. He dreamed of having two kids that he would come home to after an ordinary day of work. I told him to quit dreaming, because dreams don't become reality. He responded by telling me the exact same thing. Yet if I had to chose right now, Temari has found a way under his skin that I have seen no woman crawl under, not even I. Maybe I could be friends with her. She was funny, smart, and beautiful in her own way. But Temari had two things I couldn't have right now. My "boyfriend" and my best friend. How is it that happiness comes to some women but not to others? Am I not allowed to be blessed with happiness and simplicity? Was that a curse after pledging to be a kunoichi, or was it just my terrible luck? Either way, I knew I had to take this week with full seriousness if I was to determine what I wanted and what I needed.

I love Gaara. There was no ending it there. I glanced over at the red headed Kage and his eyes locked on mine. His lips tugged into a small side smile that I couldn't help return. Gaara did hurt me in a way I couldn't imagine. Rejection was cold and harsh. It was something no one can ever feel the same after. No matter what tough man, or independent woman may try and say, rejection will always sting and haunt your mind and heart. I wouldn't give it to him easy. I promised myself that. If he truly wanted me, he would have to learn all fifty shades of me. Just as I have learned his. Yet, I'm not even sure if I have learned everything about this man. There was one statement Shikamaru said that one night that still had me thinking. Gaara was no virgin before me. There was a woman, or maybe few, who took his virginity and taught him what he knew before me. I shouldn't be angry, nor upset. But a part of me had this feeling that his past will return. He always brings up his monstrous past with Shukaku. What if this woman was something he always brings up as well? It was something I needed to find out and probe him for it. Whether I was ready to hear it or not. It was time to learn more about him. I don't know if he had any feelings for me still, or if he was just playing the part of this mission. That is all up to me to decifer.

Yet this mission is difficult with my teammate in front of me. There was no denying the night we shared. Something happened between us. A spark that ignited and has not yet been put out. He had feelings for the older blonde next to him, but what he had for me? I needed to find that out too. It was like I was given the job of a detective. I was going to find all the anwsers I needed. I just had to.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the wait. School has been very stressful now that it has started and work has been very busy. After a month and a few days, and a long day of revising with a bottle of wine in my hand, I am finally comfortable enough to just post this chapter. Or maybe that's the wine talking? Either way, I am sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I got a little deep in this but oh well. Please let me know what you guys think! **

**Until next time, loves! **


	6. Gossip, Clouds, and Naps

Fear is an emotion that every being experiences one time in their life. Everyone has a fear. Whether it be from animals, insects, people, experiences, life and/or death depends on the person. I only feared a few things, including but not limited to spiders, things I cannot control, bad hair days, gaining weight, my father, losing to Sakura, and feeling unwanted or unloved. My teammates never fell into the category of what I fear. They gave me nothing to fear. They always supported me in missions and life. Sure, Shikamaru's brain was deadly, even to us Yamanakas, but his laziness tells me otherwise. Choji can be the strongest ninja if he wasn't so kind-hearted. So why is it now that I fear the lazyass and the sweetest guy in Konoha? Simple, because I lied to them. I promised them I wouldn't get back with Gaara because they didn't want to see me in that state again. Now what am I doing? "Lying" to them so Gaara can stay single? Is it really worth it?

I glanced over at the two boys next to me. We have sat here silently for the past hour watching the clouds in Shikamaru's favorite gazing spot. It's comforting, and it brings back great memories from our genin days. However, the silence was killing me. Usually, I would speak for an hour or two on the latest gossip, news, and problems that have arisen. Choji would comment back and munch on his chips happily. Shikamaru would lie there and constantly shake his head or sigh. He would act like he was asleep but I've caught him listening. I've seen him move or a simple reaction came from him and I knew that no matter how much he complains about my "troublesome gossip", he thought it was interesting. I mean, I am the most interesting person he knows in his life.

After my long rambling, we would all lay out and just watch the clouds where Choji and I would point out the shapes we saw. Shikamaru would then comment lazily on how he saw a figure more complex than a "cloud bunny". After we did this for thirty minutes or so, we would then slowly all fall asleep and nap for about another hour. Where Shikamaru would surprisingly be the first one to awaken followed by me. We would then talk about personal matters until Choji wakes up. Sometimes if I wake up after Choji, I catch them talking about their own personal matters. I know it's wrong and I should wake up before I hear anything, but I can't help but know what's going on. I mean, that's how I learned at first about Shikamaru and Temari. That's how I learned about their lives and I have even caught them talking about the matter that Shikamaru and I spoke about. Choji and I never spoke in personal matters while Shikamaru was sleeping though. We never knew if he was really sleeping or not. Choji and I still had our own talks though. He is one of the few I know who wouldn't judge me. I even spoken to him about my "feelings" for Shikamaru briefly, but he had no comment.

Anyhow, today did not turn out like the usual days. Sitting in silence first was not what I wanted to start with. I was itching to talk about the news I found out about Ichiraku's and who I saw together eating there. I wanted to talk about my father's new order on shipping different plants in that I think could sell tremendously enough to buy the new dress I have been talking about for the past few weeks. More importantly, I wanted to get over the whole topic of "Gaara and I." Well almost... I would actually like to forget that it happened so we could go back to normal.

I looked up towards the sky and smiled at a cloud shaped like the head of a bunny.

"Choji! Hey, it looks like a bunny's hea-" I called cheerfully, pointing at the sky. Glancing over, my smile dropped when I noticed him snoozing away with an empty bag of chips resting on his stomach. Well damn, there goes any human communication. I slowly lowered my hand and tucked it back under my knees.

"Where do you see that?" A voice lazily asked and I looked over at Shikamaru who laid down to my left. One eye popped open to look towards me and I frowned.

"How can you not see it? Right there." I pointed back towards the cloud. It's ears elongated itself from what it was before but it still looked like the head of a rabbit.

"That's not a rabbit. It's two kunai." He responded with his eyes closed. I stared up at the cloud and wrinkled my nose.

"How is that two kunai?" I called staring at the clouds.

"Lean your head forty-five degrees to the right." He suggested and I did so. I grinned when I finally saw the objects. The ears were the tips of the kunai while the head was the two handles.

"I still like the rabbit more." I huffed before leaning back on my hands to glance more at the cloud. It slowly morphed away causing the two kunais to seperate from each other.

I stared at them longer for another twenty minutes. I was hoping Shikamaru would say something or Choji would wake up but neither happened. Sighing, I fell on my back and stared up at the sky. The sun was behind my head and didn't interfere with my view. The clouds came and went on the baby blue sky. The wind blew softly, sometimes a leaf or two flying by. This whole thing was beyond peaceful, but damn was I bored.

My eyebrows raised at the sound of a russling bag. I peered over to see Choji reaching in his pack for another bag of chips. My inner me jumped with excitement, finally someone to talk to.

"Hey, had a good nap?" I spoke quietly and Choji looked over with a smile.

"It was great, until I woke up because I was dying of hunger." He commented as he pulled out a new bag of chips. I shook my head with a small laugh before smiling at him.

"Hey. Guess who I saw at Ichiraku's two days ago?" I asked, my insides screaming with excitement. I could feel my blood racing and heart beating faster. I loved gossiping. The look on other's faces when they learn something new fuels me. To know I brought them that new knowledge makes it even better.

Choji looked over as he plopped a chip in his mouth.

"Who?" He asked his eyebrows raising slightly with interest. I gave him a giant smile.

"Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei," I replied and Choji's eyebrows raised higher.

"But Anko eats dumplings not ramen."

"I know!" I squealed softly. I leaned rolled over to support myself with my left arm. "Kakashi-sensei wasn't even reading his book like usual. He actually had it put away and they seemed to be having an actual discussion."

"He wasn't reading?" Choji repeated and I nodded quickly.

"Nope!"

"Were they on a date?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no clue, but I saw Kakashi-sensei pay the bill for the two of them and they walked out together and he STILL didn't pick up his book." I grinned and Choji's eyes widened.

"Where did they go after that?" He asked and I sighed.

"I have no clue," I laid back down and stared at the sky. "I couldn't follow them because Sakura came up to me to talk about something they were doing at the hospital but I didn't listen because I was too busy trying to think of what they two of them were doing." I snickered thinking about how angry Sakura would be if she noticed I didn't listen to her.

"Odd." Choji commented and I sighed again.

"Yeah. Oh! Did I tell you my father decided to try a new type of flower species out at the shop. They come in next week. He hasn't told me what they were yet, but I'm excited because I hope it brings in enough money so I can-"

"Buy that dress you have been wanting since you saw it in the market-"

"Exactly!" I smiled at him and Choji smiled back.

"I hope it's a big hit for you guys." He wished and I smiled.

"Thanks!"

"You're loud," Shikamaru lazily stated and I stared at him.

"Whatever you needed to wake up, Baka." I spoke with my hand before inspecting my nails. "Oh! By the way in three days, there's a dinner at the Nara compound for-"'

"-The heads of the clans and we have to attend." Shikamaru finished and I frowned.

"They told you?" I leaned up and Choji nodded.

"They told us last week." Choji responded and I mentally died inside. I wasn't told until yesterday. How could I be the last to know? I always have to be the first!

"I hate being the last to know." I whined and I heard Choji chuckle. I looked over towards him and watched him eat a couple of chips. "So what did you do yesterday with Kankuro?" Choji swallowed his chips before smiling.

"I took him to a couple of vendors and shops where I acknowledged him on the foods served and which were the best. I showed him where I stocked up on snacks and proceeded to let him try some of the chips. He turns out to be another fan of this one!" Choji triumphiantly held up a red bag of chips.

"Another fan, huh?" Shikamaru repeated and Choji nodded.

"Yeah, tenth one this month! I tell ya, you can't go wrong with these. The original is great for all taste buds. The other flavors should be experienced when your taste buds are mature and trained!"

"Originals are good, but I still like the purple bag." I stated while pointing at the bag next to him.

"Do you like the taste, or because of the color?" Shikamaru looked over and I furrowed my brow at him.

"The taste! I mean yes, the color is beautiful and the bag is adorable, but it has that sweet vanilla-cinnamon taste!"

"Yes, this bag is definitely preferred by someone with sweeter taste buds." Choji stated and I giggled.

"Better keep that away from Gaara. He hates sweets." I spoke without thinking and immediately it seemed the mood had shifted. I knew I had to fix it quickly. I cleared my throat before looking towards Shikamaru.

"What did you and Temari do yesterday?" I asked him and he shrugged while keeping his eyes closed.

"Nothing really." He muttered and I sat up quickly, frowning at him.

"You had to have done something." I urged and he sighed.

"We gazed at some clouds, talked, and went to dinner. Happy?" He looked at me with one eye and I continued frowning. The two went together alone?

"Ecstatic." I muttered dryly.

"What did you and Gaara do, Ino?" Choji asked and I looked over at him. He looked interested but I knew he was trying to lighten the mood between us. He disliked when tension was too high between any of us. I looked over at the sky and shrugged my shoulders.

"Took him to the flower shop and taught him some stuff about flowers." I then gave a small snort. "My father seriously just left me to watch the shop for like three hours with him so I couldn't take him anywhere else."

"Was that when you two decided to take it to the next level?" Shikamaru commented and I tensed.

"No... that was this morning." I anwsered shyly. It's now or never.

"Why, Ino?" Choji asked and I looked over at him before quickly looking away from the two.

"We discussed things through and he asked for another chance." I slowly responded keeping myself closed off from the other two.

"So you just did it? That doesn't sound like you, Ino." Shikamaru responded and I looked over quickly causing my ponytail to fly over my right shoulder.

"Oh so what sounds like me, Shikamaru?" I hissed and he sat up with a sigh.

"Troublesome." He muttered and I pinched his arm.

"Don't 'troublesome' me! Anwser me." I scowled and he rubbed his arm while giving me an angered yet bored look.

"You usually don't give chances, Ino. You make people... work for it." Choji responded and I looked towards him. My anger completely sinking. He was right. He knew me too well.

"I know. I thought about our last night and decided maybe I was acting irrational..." I winced inside. I didn't like admitting I did something wrong... especially when I didn't.

"So you believe whatever he tells you now?" Shikamaru added and I glared at him. He never acts up like this. He always keeps himself collected.

"I believe what I want to believe and do what I want to do. I don't listen to anyone but myself!" I shouted back and Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well listen to yourself then. You're shouting to prove your point. When you do this it's because you know you did something wrong but you won't agree to it." He spat and I flinched back. The fuck?

"Giving him another chance isn't wrong!" I shouted back and Shikamaru shook his head

"Yes it is. He hurt you once, Ino. You're going to let him do that again?" Shikamaru stared at me and I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, why the fuck do you care! Go enjoy having dinner alone with Temari." I spat while crossing my arms and Shikamaru blinked slowly.

"It wasn't alone. Choji and Kankuro came along as well." He acknowledged and I shook my head with a small laugh.

"Was she all over you like always?" I grinned deviously and Shikamaru shook his head in aggravation.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Shika! I see her draping herself all over you, leaning into your arms and shoulders with her hands on you!" I shouted while mimicking Temari's movements.

"You do the same thing, Ino." He responded dryly. I felt a part of me rip at the comment. He was right and wrong at the same time.

"But it's different!" I cried in return and Shikamaru only stared back in disbelief.

"And how is that, Ino?" His raised his voice and I closed my eyes.

"Because it's me!" I kept my eyes closed when tears began to form in my eyes. There was silence between us and I refused to open my eyes. The sound of russling bags broke the silence.

"I forgot I had to work on something with my dad. I'll meet you guys at the tower." Choji's voice spoke and I nodded.

"Alright." Shikamaru replied. Choji's footsteps retreated away and I peeked open an eye to look at Shikamaru. He continued to stare at me, but it wasn't out of anger.

"I just don't like seeing you with her." I stated quietly and Shikamaru continued to only stare. "And I don't think I ever will."

"Do you think we like seeing you with Gaara?" Shikamaru questioned and I only blinked in response. All he ever says is 'we' this, 'we' that. He never states how he feels.

"You told Choji and I you wouldn't 'do that mistake again' yet here you are doing it."

"Well, I didn't get over him okay? That's why I was so leniant with him. That's why I agreed!" I replied loudly. Then it dawned on me. I really haven't gotten over Gaara and that's why I allowed to do this damn mission in the first place.

"Think more rationally next time." He muttered and I wrinkled my nose.

"I hate that word." I mumbled, deciding to let the topic go. Shikamaru sighed in relief before laying back down on the ground. I decided to do the same and laid down staring back up at the clouds. I smiled to myself as I watched them go by.

"Hey, Shika? Remember when we use to come here with Asuma-sensei?" I called and Shikamaru mumbled a lazy "yeah".

I paused to remember the times the four of us layed out here in the same grounds. We have all even taken naps here after our training sessions. It was something we always did.

"He always said the clouds just looked like puffs of smoke." I laughed lightly. "He never looked at them any other shape. And the time Choji confused Asuma-sensei's smoke for clouds?" I laughed a little louder. When I heard no response, I looked over to notice Shikamaru's chest falling up and down slowly with his breaths.

"He fell asleep on me." I frowned. I got up and quietly crawled over towards him. When I was above him, I looked down at his face to see if he was still awake. When he made no reactions, I grabbed his nose and pinched it shut. Shikamaru's eyes flew open and he sat up gasping for air.

"What the hell, Ino. What was that for?" He questioned and I only stared back.

"I wasn't done talking." I responded and Shikamaru sighed as he laid back down.

"Troublesome woman." He closed his eyes with another sigh and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, what is it that you weren't done talking about?"

I looked over to think about it and shrugged my shoulders. I laid down next to him. "Eh, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Seriously?" He responded in annoyance and I smirked at him.

"Yeah, you can go back to sleep now." I replied and he shook his head.

"Troublesome." He muttered and I smiled.

"I know." I heard a small chuckle before his breaths began to even out.

A small smile came on my lips as I closed my eyes. I could feel exhaustion beginning to kick in. I guess yelling at people all day can really wear you out. Wait, I still didn't tell Shikamaru about Kakashi-sensei and Anko!

"Oh Shika!" I called and he replied with a groan. "I didn't tell you what I saw two days ago."

"Save it for later, Ino." He mumbled. "Please."

"Fine." I muttered, allowing my eyes to close with sleep.

Sleep seemed to come easier knowing that this mission has been made a whole lot easier. Things between Shikamaru and I seemed to be fixed so now the whole boyfriend thing may end in an easy, successful mission. Maybe. Hopefully.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. College is getting rougher as I get closer to the end. This was also a difficult chapter. Well let me know your opinions, thoughts, concerns, wishes for the story, etc, loves! **

**Until next time! xoxo~**


End file.
